Glorioso Chicle
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: Una Sakura obsesionada con el chicle, un Sasuke obsesionado con Sakura, un último chicle en manos de Sasuke. ¿Qué haría ella por el chicle? -Gracias por el chicle… Sasuke-kun- susurró en su oido. Porque TODO puede pasar con un chicle de por medio.


**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece. ¡Vamos! Que si sería mío habría tanto SasuSaku que empalagaría hasta a Cupido xDD**

**Summary: Una Sakura obsesionada con el chicle, un Sasuke obsesionado con Sakura, un último chicle en manos de Sasuke. ¿Qué haría ella por el chicle? **

**Rated: K+**

**Parejas: SasuSaku**

**Sin mas preámbulos… les dejo la historia.**

Sasuke se dirigió al kiosco de la plaza. Tenía sed, por lo que se compraría una bebida fría para aplacar esa sequedad incomoda de su garganta. Caminaba lento, con su acostumbrado paso calmado, sin apuro. Estaba aburrido, sus amigos se pasaban todo el maldito día con sus _noviecitas,_ y no es que estuviese celoso de que tuviesen novias (el podía tener más de diez novias _a la vez_, pero ese no era el caso), sino que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, por lo que ya no practicaban más en la banda. Si. Ellos tenían una banda. Tocaban música y la pasaban bien. Y el necesitaba un poco de eso. Necesitaba tocar un rato y liberar su cabeza de _esos_ pensamientos. Últimamente tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y lo único que hacía era _pensar_. Y no era en **que pensaba**, sino **en quien.** Con tanto tiempo libre no podía sacarse de la cabeza una mota de pelo rosado, junto con unos ojos jade. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

Y justamente ella era la razón por la que estaba en ese momento en ese parque. Ella iba a danza, y aproximadamente a esa hora estaba saliendo de la clase y para ir a su casa pasaba por allí. Y él no se había percatado cuando veinte atrás sus pies lo llevaron hacia ese parque. Recién se dio cuenta cuando estaba a pasos de entrar allí.

Llegó al kiosco y pidió con tono aburrido una bebida, y mientras el señor se la buscaba ocupo su tiempo paseando su mirada por la mercancía que se vendía allí. Y sin poderlo evitar su mirada se detuvo en una caja rosada, que decía en letras grandes "Bubbaloo" y una imagen se presento en su cabeza al momento, teniendo como protagonista a una pelirrosa. Claro, como evitar esa manía que tenia por comer esos chicles de frutilla. A Sasuke le fascinaba, ella los comía prácticamente con delicadeza, era casi una danza sensual la sola acción de comer chicles, los masticaba con lentitud, saboreando su sabor, con un brillo en los ojos realmente atractivo. Y nuevamente no fue consciente de sus acciones cuando pidió uno de esos dulces. Sasuke pago la bebida y su chicle y se alejo de allí, yendo a una banca del parque.

No avanzo más de un minuto cuando una femenina voz lo paró.

-Uchiha… ¡Uchiha!- una dulce y cantarina voz lo llamaba. El moreno se dio vuelta para observar a Sakura corriendo hacia él, por extraño que sonase. Él parpadeo sorprendido. La pelirrosa y el no se hablaban más que para insultarse. Ella creía que él era un egocéntrico, creído, soberbio y antipático. Él, que ella solo se hacia la difícil.

Finalmente ella llegó al frente de él y lo miro fijamente. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior con pena y un poco reticente a hablar. Pero _realmente_ lo necesitaba. Inspiró con profundidad, tratando de reunir fuerzas para hacer lo que la llevo hacia él, y habló.

-Ejem. Me preguntaba, sí, bueno, tú ya sabes.- el levanto una ceja, extrañado por la actitud de la chica. Ella trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y no hacer el ridículo.- es que emh… bueno. Yo quería saber si tú… por casualidad, ¿acabas de comprarte un chicle Bubbaloo de frutilla?- preguntó Sakura, ligeramente sonrojada. Le daba vergüenza, pero debía hacerlo. Verdaderamente quería...No. _necesitaba_ **ese** chicle.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendido.

-mh… ¿este chicle?- le preguntó el moreno, al tiempo que le mostraba la golosina en su mano izquierda, elevando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a la vez.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese!- exclamo la chica, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo. Trató de agarrar ese pequeño paquetito rosado, pero el moreno, percatándose de las intenciones de la chica, alejo rápidamente de las manos de la pelirrosa. Ella lo miró confundida.- ¿Me darías ese chicle?

-Ni siquiera me has saludado y ya me pides el chicle.- dijo él, haciéndose el ofendido. Ella rodo los ojos, sabiendo de la actuación del Uchiha, pero prefirió no comentar nada acerca de eso.

-Hola, Uchiha. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien? Me alegro, ahora, ¿me darías ese chicle?- lo saludo con velocidad, mirando con ansiedad el paquetito en las manos del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daría?- le contesto Sasuke su pregunta con otra. Ella frunció el seño, frustrada de la respuesta esquiva de Sasuke. Odiaban, tanto ella como él, los rodeos. ¿Por qué no le daba el maldito chicle y ya? No era tanto drama.

-Pero si a ti no te gustan los dulces- le reprocho ella, haciendo un mohín sin darse cuenta. El chico solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Tal vez te lo daría si me lo pidieras correctamente…- Insinuó Sasuke. Él moreno se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con toda esa escena, además de que le encantaba molestarla. Escuchó como ella suspiraba.

-Bien- la pelirrosa aspiro con fuerza- ¿Me podrías dar el chicle, Sasuke?- él se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que le encantaba oírla llamarlo por su nombre. Sonaba como una canción en su boca- ¿Por favor?- agregó la chica, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Y que ganaría yo?- le consulto el moreno.

Ella lo pensó con rapidez.

-¡Te lo pagare!- le ofreció ella.

-No me interesa- le respondió tajante, encogiéndose de hombros. Él estaba jugando con el chicle en sus manos. Quería hacer enfadar a la pelirrosa, esa era su actividad favorita. Tal vez esto se debía a que le fascinaba como fruncía el seño, sus ojos afilados y provocadores con ese brillo de desafío, el rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas a causa de la rabia, su boca fruncida. Todo eso era un paisaje realmente atractivo y encantador a ojos del moreno.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo recompensare!- le dijo ella, como último recurso.- ese era el último Bubbaloo de frutilla que le quedaba al vendedor.- le explico.

-¿Recompensármelo?- repitió el Uchiha, con la idea dando vueltas en su cabeza. Eso que le ofrecía era algo bastante interesante para él. La chica de ojos verdes asintió- Mh…- pronunció, dejándola en suspenso por unos momentos, ante la mirada ansiosa de la chica. El la miró.- Se mi esclava por un mes.

Conciso, directo, serio y al grano. Típico de un Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó ella, incrédula de lo que el chico le acababa de decir. es decir, eso era imposible, debía estar bromeando.- ¡¿Quieres que te recompense siendo TU esclava por un mes?- estaba asombrada. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Aja- respondió secamente, con la mirada puesta en su mano que estaba jugando aun con el chicle.

-¡¿Estas demente?- le gritó incrédula. Las miradas de la gente que caminaba cerca de concentraban en la pareja, debido a los gritos dados por la pelirrosa.

-No, y deja de gritar- ordenó él, algo molesto. Odiaba ser el centro de atención por los gritos de la chica.- Tu dijiste que me recompensarías, y eso es lo que quiero como recompensa- le explicó simplemente.- Y si no, pues dile adiós al chicle.

-Pues no pienso ser tu esclava-le gruño Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

El sonrió burlonamente. Ella le fulmino con la mirada. Ante esto, la sonrisa de él se amplió aun más. Y los ojos de la chica se achicaron aun más. Negro contra rosa. Negro contra Jade. La lucha era igualada. La burla del chico y la furia de la chica.

Él tomo el chicle y abrió el paquetito rosa, ante la mirada enfadada de la joven. Lo sacó de la bolsita, tomándolo con sus manos y paseándolo ante el rostro de la pelirrosa, quien frunció aun más el seño.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunto Sasuke, para confirmar la respuesta de la chica.

-Hmp.- Sakura le robo el típico monosílabo al moreno, y por la mirada nada amistosa que le dirigía, era más que obvio que no pensaba aceptar la propuesta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Como quieras.- y lentamente (de manera provocativa y tentativa, casi hechandole en cara la deliciosa golosina) le dirigió a sus labios que se entreabrieron ligeramente para que entrase a su boca. Ella se mordió su lengua y apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos de la fuerza que ejercía, conteniendo la sarta de insultos que querían escapar de sus labios y las ganas de arrancarle el chicle de sus manos con fiereza.

Cuando la golosina ya estuvo en la boca de Sasuke, este la cerro y lentamente mordió el chicle, por lo que el jugo que contenía se derramo en su boca, llenándole de un dulce sabor.

Sasuke mastico el chicle ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura. **ÉL **se había atrevido a haberlo. Pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero el había masticado el chicle.

-¡_Shannaro! Yo quería comer chicle_- exclamó la inner de la joven de ojos jades, con su voz llena de tristeza.-_... aunque… podrías _**sacárselo**.-

-_**¿Eh?**_

...

…

…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de la pelirrosa. Sasuke la miro extrañado por el gesto, y se extraño aun mas al ver como la Haruno acababa con la distancia que los separaba, dejando un par de centímetros entre ambos, y haciendo más explicito la cabeza que Sasuke le llevaba a Sakura en cuanto a la altura. La Haruno elevo su cara, mirando a Sasuke, quien de lo aturdido que estaba en ese momento no notó cuando la chica pelirrosa se colgaba con sus brazos de su cuello y lo atraía hacia abajo, mientras ella misma se ponía en puntitas de pie y acababa con los pocos centímetros que separaba sus labios.

El beso empezó no siendo más que un seco contacto, pero en cuanto los labios de ellos entraron en contacto y se tocaron, una electricidad los recorrió a ambos por todo su cuerpo. Sakura se aferro aun más al cuello de Sasuke, por si la apartaba, pero el moreno no tenía ni por asomo esas intenciones. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por su mente la remota idea de alejarla de él. El Uchiha tomo su cintura con delicadeza y suavidad, casi como temiendo romperla, al tiempo de que la lengua de Sakura acariciaba los labios del moreno, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, a lo que el moreno ni lo dudo y separó sus labios, permitiendo el ingreso de Sakura a su boca. Enseguida ambas lenguas empezaron una danza en la que ambas buscaban la dominación sobre la otra.

Finalmente la falta de oxigeno hizo acto de presencia, por lo que ambos se separaron con lentitud. Sasuke apoyo su frente en la de Sakura y abrió sus ojos al tiempo en que ella lo hacía.

La Haruno le dedico una sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke como reflejo también sonrió. Sakura soltó sus manos aun enganchadas en el cuello del moreno, y se alejo un par de pasos, poniendo una distancia entre ambos.

El Uchiha vio como la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba, y ella se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda a él, y comenzaba a caminar, alejándose. Cuando recupero la voz y de dispuso a llamarla para detenerla, la Haruno paró su andar. No había avanzado mucho, solo unos cinco pasos.

Sasuke observo como la pelirrosa titubeaba, aun de espaldas a él. Cuando finalmente reunió el valor necesario para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, se dio media vuelta y volvió los pasos andados. Se acerco con rapidez al Uchiha, lo obligó a agachar la cabeza y ella se puso nuevamente de putitas de pie.

Él pensó que ella lo iba a besar, por eso se sorprendió (aunque no lo demostró exteriormente… es demasiado Uchiha) cuando ella llevo su propia boca… al oído del moreno. Su aliento choco en su oído, estremeciéndolo levemente.

-Gracias por el chicle… _Sasuke-kun_- susurró ella en el oído de él. Sasuke se quedo en shock, pero esto se incremento cuando ella dirigió su boca a su mejilla, donde dejo un rápido y dulce beso.

Ella retrocedió un paso, le regalo una sonrisa traviesa, y se alejo de allí, masticando su chicle y dejando atrás al sorprendido moreno. Estaba contenta. No solo había conseguido su apreciado chicle, sino que…

**Había besado a Sasuke Uchiha.**

Si se lo hubiesen dicho hace una semana… no, hace un día, la sola idea le hubiese causado un ataque de risa. Bueno, aun le daba risa. Per por increíble que suene (y sonaba _bastante_ increíble) era la _verdad_.

A todo esto, Sasuke aun seguía en el mismo lugar, con mirada ausente y un leve e imperceptible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Después de un minuto, aproximadamente, y de las miradas extrañadas de muchas personas que pasaban cerca de él y lo miraban, finalmente salió del estupor. Parpadeo diez veces en menos de diez segundos. Vio como ella había desaparecido de su vista y sonrió.

¡Ja! Había besado a Sakura Haruno. Esa pelirrosa molesta que no salía de su mente últimamente. Y ahora que había probado sus labios estaba decidido a no dejarla ir. Si antes estaba algo obsesionado, ahora lo estaría aun más. Agradeció infinitamente a su inconsciente que lo había llevado ahí, y a ese glorioso chicle.

No dudaba que era delicioso, pero era demasiado _dulce_ para su gusto. Lo empalagaba con demasía. Pero eso no le importaría si gracias a el besaba a la chica. Es más, lo haría con regocijo. Él comería todos los chicles necesarios si eso implicaba besar a la pelirrosa.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco por Sakura, y esta estaba loca por el chicle. Y muy prontamente estaría loca por Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno ponía su firma porque lo _estaría_. De eso se encargaría él.

_**Fin.**_

**Jajaja**

**Hola, mis bellos lectores. ¿Cómo anda todo por allí? Espero que espectacular. Este es un regalito para todos los lectores de Reconquistando. Lamento mucho la tardanza T_T pronto actualizare =D**

**Bien, esto salió de el otro fic, lo que causa una lengua… jajaja xDD**

**Si, no pude evitarlo . salió de la galera xP**

**Bueno, mis queridos, denle al botoncito que esta allí abajo y déjenme un comentario con lechugazos, tomatazos, amenazas o lo que sea xDD y díganme si realmente debo renunciar o no**

**Los quiero mucho! **

**Atentamente.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**


End file.
